2013 University Life Awards
The 2013 University Life Awards took place in the UC III Ballroom on April 4, 2013 at 6pm and finished around 8:45. The masters of ceremony were Mr. and Ms. UTSA Victor Camino and Daniella Lerma and the theme was "Expedition for Excellence." The awards selection committee consisted of Christian Corrales, Nikki Lee, Marisol Mandujano, and Georgina Martinez (née Rodriguez). This was the second consecutive year on the committee for Corrales and Martinez. Mandujano actually was a finalist for an award in the 2012 University Life Awards. The ULAs are hosted by Student Government Association. HEB donated gift cards to the winners and finalists for the Outstanding New RSO and Most Outstanding RSO awards. Mistress of ceremonies Daniella Lerma prompted the audience at one point to sing "Happy Birthday" to master of ceremonies Victor Camino as his birthday was that day. Student Awards Most Outstanding Freshman *Winner: Daisy Paz *Finalists: Carl Willis, Michael Doucette *Presenter: Most Outstanding Sophomore *Winner: Chris Stewart *Finalists: Feyi Osifuwa, Maggie Sopon *Presenter: Hannah Beck, SGA Sophomore Senator and 2012 winner Most Outstanding Junior *Winner: Sarah Gallup *Finalists: Jerome Scott, Salina Cram *Presenter: Zack Dunn, SGA Business Affairs Chair and President-elect Most Outstanding Senior *Winner: Darnell Thomas *Finalists: Diane Nwokey, Hassan Barzani *Presenter: Diana Cuervo, Ms. UTSA 2011 (Fall) Most Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Corey Benson *Finalists: Ashley Ayala, Ann-Margaret Gonzalez *Presenter: Harrison Pierce, SGA Executive Senator Volunteer of the Year *Winner: Oluwaseun Rita Adeyinka *Finalists: Quinton Garcia, Sabrina Macal-Polasek *Presenter: Most Outstanding Resident Assistant *Winners: Kyle Lemere, Stephanie Killam *Presenter: Kaelie Gonzales, 2012 winner Greek Man and Woman of the Year *Winners: Myron Gaines, Torrie Jackson *Presenter: Keri Shiplet, Assistant Director of Fraternity and Sorority Life Jane Findling Award *Winners: Nathan McDuell, Brian Smith, Zack Dunn, Hannah Beck, Austin Hagee, Christian Ume-Ezeoke *Finalists: Diane Nwokey, Feyi Osifuwa, Jerome Scott, Salina Cram, Malcolm Ramey, Sabrina Macal-Polasek *Presenter: Dr. Kevin Price, Dean of Students Golden Feather Award *Winners: Bryan Barahona, Nate Leonard, Diana Cuervo, Torrie Jackson, Eric Soza, Alana Urbano, Justina Williams *Finalists: Jackie Matranga, Brian Smith, Darnell Thomas, Darryl Wyrick, Quinton Garcia, Oluwaseun Rita Adeyinka *Presenter: Sam Gonzales, Interim Vice President of Student Affairs Organization Awards Outstanding Service Program or Project Award *Winner: Sigma Pi *Finalists: VOICES, Be a Responsible Roadrunner, Pi Kappa Phi *Presenter: Christian Ume-Ezeoke, SGA COEHD Senator Outstanding Cultural or Religious Movement *Winner: African Student Association *Finalist: Destino Movement *Presenter: Boyd Garriott, SGA COB Senator and Treasurer-elect Most Outstanding Membership Development *Winner: Anthropology Graduate Student Association *Finalists: Black Student Union, Associated Builders and Contractors, Inc. *Presenter: Andie Watson, SGA Secretary and Vice President-elect Outstanding New Registered Student Organization *Winner: NAACP *Finalist: Phi Delta Theta *Presenter: Dr. Barry McKinney, Assistant Dean of Students Outstanding Organization Advisor *Winner: Herb Gainey, Black Student Union *Finalists: Manuel Maldonado, SAVE; Cristina Dominguez, VOICES *Presenter: Kelsey Bratcher, Associate Director of Student Activities Outstanding Registered Student Organization *Winner: Young Democrats *Finalists: Pi Kappa Phi, Hispanic Student Association *Presenter: Dr. Barry McKinney, Assistant Dean of Students Faculty/Staff Awards Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award (Tenure-Track) *Winner: Dr. Joycelyn Moody, Department of English and Director of AALCI *Presenter: Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award (Non-Tenure-Track) *Winner: Dr. Rafael Lopez-Mobilia, Department of Physics and Astronomy *Presenter: Outstanding Academic Advisor *Winner: Dr. Elizabeth Pate *Presenter: Barbara Smith, Executive Director of Advising Outstanding Support Staff *Winner: Ruth Coates *Presenter: Charles Miles, SGA Vice President John Kaulfus Outstanding Professional Staff *Winner: Beth Manning, Director of Financial Administration for the Vice President of Research *Finalists: Pesha Mabrie, Complex Coordinator in Housing and Residence Life; Julio Ramos, COB Center for Professional Development *Presenter: John Montoya, Assistant Director of Student Leadership College Awards College of Architecture Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Jamal Cooper *Finalists: Tenisha Cochran, Obiekwe Okolo *Presenter: College of Architecture Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Harrison Pierce *Finalists: Albert Treviño, Vincent Ramirez *Presenter: College of Business Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Michael Paul Grondel *Finalists: Jose Velasquez, Jacquelyn Richter *Presenter: Dr. Lisa Montoya, College of Business Associate Dean College of Business Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Tyreo Harrison *Presenter: College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Wendy Carley *Finalists: Emily Watson, Steven Stelly *Presenter: Dr. Betty Merchant, College of Education and Human Development Associate Dean College of Education and Human Development Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Allegra Montemayor *Finalists: Erin Doran, Iffat Jabeen *Presenter: Dr. Betty Merchant, College of Education and Human Development Associate Dean College of Engineering Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Jessica George *Finalists: Kathlene Morales, Peter Mancuso *Presenter: College of Engineering Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Brandy Alger *Finalists: Nan Du, Marie-Michelle Kelley *Presenter: College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Jennifer Kennedy *Finalists: Sarah Allred, Itza Carbajal *Presenter: Dr. Christopher Wickham, College of Liberal and Fine Arts Associate Dean College of Liberal and Fine Arts Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Gabriella Boschi Scott *Finalists: William Robertson, Michael Gardin *Presenter: Dr. Christopher Wickham, College of Liberal and Fine Arts Associate Dean College of Public Policy Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Sabrina Macal-Polasek *Presenter: Dr. Francine Romero, College of Public Policy Associate Dean College of Public Policy Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Jeannie Hahl *Presenter: Dr. Francine Romero, College of Public Policy Associate Dean College of Sciences Outstanding Undergraduate Student *Winner: Monica Petluru *Finalists: Valeria Lomeli, Braxton Jamison *Presenter: College of Sciences Outstanding Graduate Student *Winner: Jossina Gonzalez *Presenter: Honors College Outstanding Student *Winner: Eli Embleton *Finalists: Xavier Johnson, Valeria Lomeli *Presenter: Dr. Ann Eisenberg, Honors College Associate Dean University College Outstanding Student *Winner: Ana Diaz *Finalists: Krystal Nicholson, Nathanael Holiday *Presenter: Dr. Lawrence Williams, Vice Provost and ex officio Dean of University College Campus Recreation Awards Female Athlete of the Year *Winner: Katie Bragg, Track and Field team captain and hammer throw *Presenter: Brad Parrott, Senior Associate Director of Athletics Male Athlete of the Year *Winner: Eric Soza, Football (Quarterback) *Presenter: Brad Parrott, Senior Associate Director of Athletics Outdoor Adventurers of the Year *Winners: Gerardo Hinojosa, Karina Barger *Presenter: Eliot Howard, Campus Recreation Assistant Director of Outdoor Pursuits Fitness Fanatics of the Year *Winners: Alfredo Sanchez, Meghan Naranjo *Presenter: Steve Kudika, Campus Recreation Assistant Director of Fitness and Wellness Best Intramural Official of the Year *Winner: Sijoy Varghese *Presenter: Andrew Chadick, Campus Recreation Assistant Director Club Sports Leader of the Year *Winner: Carrie Lidsky *Presenter: Mario Rios, Campus Recreation Assistant Director Bobbie Walker Best Female and Male Intramural Athlete of the Year *Winners: Opus "Will" Lee, Kristy Eng *Presenter: Andrew Chadick, Campus Recreation Assistant Director ULA Honorary Awards *Winner: Katlyn Vincent, SGA ULA committee co-chair *Presenter: John Montoya, SGA advisor Patricia A. Graham Award for Distinguished Service *Winner: Dr. Patricia Graham, Special Events Center Executive Director *Presenter: Xavier Johnson, SGA President Category:University Life Awards Category:2012-2013 at UTSA